


Shattered Reality: The story of Mikasa Ackerman

by Mikava1990



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fuck the three assholes that ruined her life, Maybe Some Lemons, Mikasa's life story, Over Protective, gory, very damn violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seemed a beautiful place in the eyes of Mikasa Ackerman, however when tragedy strikes, she has no choice but to fight back and protect those who matter to her the most. Follow her through the struggles of staying alive, love and fighting for humaniy's freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Reality: The story of Mikasa Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> ~Back for another fanfiction in the making. I will try to update as much as I can as this is maybe going to be one of the biggest fanfictions I write. Now I don't know who to make Mikasa be with in the story being that i like all ships in a Attack on Titan but I shall make a decision later on in the story on who she should be paired off with. I will come across that bridge once I pick up on the story. ~
> 
> Eren: *prays to the heavens he's not paired off* 
> 
> Ravenblood2090: Eren, it's not your call. Like the sims, I call the shots in this story so hush.
> 
> Eren: Oh come on!

How beautiful the world can be, especially when you wake up in the morning to smell the scent of the flowers and just run around, drinking in the sight of the beautiful sun and blue skies as mother was hanging up some wet clothes she had washed. Calling me over to help her, I stopped taking in the slightly wonder of the day and happily helped her with the rest of the laundry.

"Mama, when is father coming home?" I asked my mom as I took a shirt and hung it on the clothing line.

"I'm not sure dear but he should be coming home quite soon." Said my mother as she smiled brightly at me. We continued to talk about other things, then we went to pick some flowers and some berries so we can make a pie together. Soon after we went back inside the house and we continue with our chores as father comes in. I then run to hug him tightly as he places a kiss on my cheek. He then picks me up, walking over to mother and kissing her. I make face at them kissing each other then smiling at both of them. My father then puts me down on the chair, so he can bring in some fire wood that he chopped up earlier today as my mother had started making dinner for the three of us to eat. The dark clouds started to roll in, covering the sun and the lovely blue skies as the heavy rain, hit against the window. After dinner, we decided to do some arts and crafts which I have been struggling with for sometime because I kept pricking myself with the needle but with mother's help, I was able to master it bit by bit. I wanted to make mother proud and smile at the hard work I did without me getting hurt.

"I'm finished mama, what do you think of it, did I do good?" I said as mother looked at me and took my handy work from my hands, eyeing it with a smile on her face.

"Oh darling, it's absolutely fantastic. Excellent work." Said mama as she looked at me then kissed my forehead.

"Oh thank you mama. It was your teachings that helped me from keeping myself from making my finger bleed." I said as mama chuckled a bit.

"You are welcome my darling. We kept the style of embroidery as a family secret for heavens know how many generations.One day when you have children of your own, you may be able to pass the secret down on to them." explained mama as I give her a confused look.

"Huh, I don't understand mama. How can I have children?" I asked mama as she turned to my father.

"Uh honey, why don't you explain to her?" said mama as father blushed a bit.

"Yes, can you explain it to me?" I asked dad.

"Well I'm not sure how am i really an expert on the subject but you know what, that nice Dr. Yaeger is scheduled to pay us a visit today so maybe you can talk to him." explained my father as mama started to chuckle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Haha, speak of the devil himself." Said father as the door knocked for the second time. Mother and I went back to talking about the art as father headed over to the door, opening it.

"We were just talking about you, Dr. Yae-" Dad started to say but his sentence stopped and dropped on the floor as mama and I looked up just to see three man at the door.

"Sorry, hope we are not interrupting anything." Said the man, holding the bloody knife. My mother looked on shockingly at just what took place as she reached for the scissors that was nearby her.

"Let's take this nice and easy. I don't image anybody wants their skulls open by this." Says the second man as he rises his axes then suddenly my mother quickly grabs the scissors, charging after the man, trying to fend him off as I looked on at her.

"Run Mikasa, as fast as you can.!" Yelled mama as I frighteningly looked on at mama then saw that my father was on the ground, and covered in his own blood. As mama continued to hold the three strangers off, one of the men raised his axe, slicing mama as she fell to the ground. I stood there paralyzed as my mind shattered like glass. The happiness of my parents and I smiling away at each other was replaced by fear and sorrowfulness, thanks to the three men that destroyed the peaceful mindset I once had.

"You stupid bastard, the plan was to only kill the father," Yelled one of the men as they started to argue. I still stood there. Why wasn't I moving, why couldn't I help her? Many questions started to form in my head but even with all of that, my feet were plastered to the ground, not moving from the shock that had stun me both mentality and physically.

"Hey, let's not get any attitude alright. If you feeling feisty this is what you get." Said the man as he grabbed me and punched me, knocking me to the ground. As I fell, I took one last look at both my dead parents and the blood that had spilled from them, letting one tear escape my eyes as blackness overclouded my mind, making me pass out thus leaving the three strangers take me from the happiness I once cherished.  

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thanks for reading everyone, I know this chapter was a bit dark at first. I'm so sorry but hopefully you guys are not to mad. At one point, I didn't like Mikasa's character because I thought she was so overbearing on Eren but after seeing the episode on her past and how generally fucked up it was...it changed my perspective about her and why she is so protective of Eren. 
> 
> It's a huge debate about whether Mikasa loves Eren as just a brother or as something more. Hopefully I can do more research on it and see what path I want to choose for her. Once again thank you for reading and I shall trying to upload as fast as I can.~


End file.
